Goedemorgen
by HybridVirus
Summary: El aroma era uno que reconocía de las noches en las que las caricias del pasado le hacían ver el alba, igual de los días en los que despertaba solo entre las sabanas de su cama. Era un agridulce recuerdo de que se encontraba solo en casa… Pero el gentil aroma no era causado por el… y la esperanza de un Buenos días latía fuertemente en el alba. HolandaXFemMexico (OC)


**Goedemorgen  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La gentil brisa nocturna movía las cortinas en un lento y gentil vals, los suaves sonidos de la noche inundaban la habitación con una fresca calma, que era bienvenida para el par que se encontraba descansando en la cama. La suave respiración de las siluetas semi ocultas por las sabanas formaba parte del perfecto cuadro nocturno que se encontraba en la obscuridad de la noche, el cual solo era observado por la cómplice luna. Lentamente unos inquietos dedos se entrelazaron entre la larga cabellera que se encontraba esparcida sobre las almohadas, siempre procurando no perturbar el sueño de la joven nación durmiendo. Las suaves hebras se deslizaban sin problema alguno entre los largos dedos, las acciones de los juguetones dedos variaban de gentiles caricias a enredar pequeños mechones alrededor de ellos mismos en movimientos circulares. Con un gentil movimiento los mismos dedos quitaron algunos mechones ocultando parte del rostro de su acompañante.

La caricia del resplandor de la luna cubría a ambos cuerpos, permitiéndole de ese modo a los irises verdes grabar cada rasgo de la joven en su mente. Si debía ser honesto, no había mucha diferencia en ellos desde que se separaron de Antonio, por el contrario en algunos aspectos eran casi idénticos. Lentamente la mano del holandés se deslizo debajo de la suelta camisa con la que dormía la mexicana, sus cejas frunciéndose en un gesto de molestia al sentir la marca que le recorría por gran parte del torso, con un gentil movimiento dejo un beso sobre la extensa marca que había dejado cierto vecino rubio sobre el cuerpo de Rafaela hace muchos años atrás. Una ligera sonrisa se apodero de los labios del rubio al escuchar el suave 'Hmm' que escapo de los adormilados labios de la chica. Sus dedos se entrelazaron gentilmente en su cabello para después acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, un suave beso fue dejado sobre la frente de la durmiente joven.

–¿No puedes dormir?– con un rápido movimiento verde y caramelo se encontraron entre la obscuridad de la noche y la tenue luz de la luna, gentilmente los dedos de la latina se entrelazaron en las hebras rubias, acariciando y jugando con los cabellos sin miramiento alguno –Algo por el estilo…– la voz del neerlandés no fue más que un gentil susurro en la obscuridad de la habitación, el sonido de las sabanas siendo revueltas atrajo la atención del ojiverde hacia la chica, sus verdes orbes abriéndose en sorpresa al ver como ambos brazos se encontraban extendidos en su dirección –Ven…– lentamente el alto rubio se acercó hacia la mexicana, sintiendo como las manos de esta se colocaban en su nuca atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella, irises esmeralda y caramelo se mantuvieron firmes en sus rostros. Con un suave 'thump' el oído del chico se encontró recostado sobre el pecho de la más joven –¿Cómodo?– el holandés sabía que probablemente se encontraba completamente sonrojado, pero le restó importancia y hundió el rostro en el cuello de la nación latina –Hm…– lentamente los verdes orbes de Abel se cerraron, inconsciente de como el rítmico latido del corazón de Rafaela lo enviaba a dormir sin miramiento alguno.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un suave quejido escapo de los labios del alto joven, mientras extendía la mano en la cama rebuscando a la mujer con quien la había compartido, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron mientras los dirigía a la ventana, el sol apenas empezaba a salir en el horizonte pintando de ese modo el aun azulado cielo con ligeros tonos de rosa, naranja y amarillo. Un suave gruñido escapo de los labios del neerlandés para después esconder el rostro en la almohada, después de lo que había pasado anoche estaba seguro, quizás físicamente tenían alguna que otra diferencia… pero por dentro… en alguna parte de ellos, seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos que se escondían de Antonio para poder agarrarse de las manos y darse un furtivo beso detrás de las columnas del jardín.

Quizás lo más llamativo era que, eran como lados opuestos de un doblón de oro, ella era… bastante emotiva, en especial cuando se trataba de demostrar su molestia a España y aunque el también hacia lo mismo en voz alta, fuera de eso… no hablaba mucho, a no ser que fuera necesario… y aun a la fecha las cosas parecían seguir un tanto iguales. Una nostálgica sonrisa se acomodó sobre sus labios al recordar esos momentos que había vivido bajo el mismo techo que la colonia española, pero en especial… recordaba como las manos de Nueva España cabían perfectamente en las suyas, era como si… hubieran sido hechas para que siempre estuvieran entre las suyas. Quizás ese era el rasgo de sus diferencias más notorio para todos, su estatura.

Era intrigante si debía ser honesto, había visto a muchos doblegarse ante su estatura. Aunque para él era fácilmente comprensible, pues en esta tierra de gigantes, era considerado aún más grande de lo habitual y era consciente de lo absurdo que era para algunos que un hombre tan grande, se encontrara al merced de un par de ojos de gatito abandonado en la lluvia y un labio inferior sobresaliente en un puchero, …en su defensa solo funcionaba cuando era Rafaela quien lo hacía, así que no había riesgo alguno de que esto se saliera de control. Claro que también estaba consciente de que bastaban apenas unos segundos, para que esa mirada cambiara por completo y el gatito se convirtiera en un jaguar. Él era un hombre de comercio justo, cosa que las mujeres no conocían estando molestas, y una México molesta andaría por ahí con ese condenado puchero en los labios que siempre despertaba en el… ciertas… sensaciones.

Ambos tenían defectos, eso lo admitía sin duda alguna. Pero ¿Quién en este mundo es perfecto? Los brazos del rubio se alzaron levemente, intentando eliminar la sensación somnolienta en su cuerpo ¿Qué importaba si la gente los miraba con curiosidad o duda? Si, las diferencias en ellos eran tan obvias como sus estaturas, no era que le importara en lo más mínimo, en lo que a el concernía esta no era más que una simple medida, una diferencia, era algo que les hacía ser quienes eran. Con un ligero movimiento el rubio se incorporó en la cama, una de sus manos se encontró deslizándose sobre sus lacios cabellos alborotados por la almohada, y con lentos pasos se dirigió hacia la puerta intentando mantener el sonido de sus pisadas lo más silenciosas posibles.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Para ser honesto a él no le molestaban muchas cosas, era un tanto relajado en cuanto a la mayoría de los asuntos y situaciones. Pero si de algo estaba conciente, es de que no le molestaba algo tan absurdo y banal como la estatura de su pareja, No le molestaba el ver como la pelicastaña se paraba en las puntitas de sus pies para intentar alcanzar algo. No, para nada. En especial cuando los cortos shorts se empezaban a alzar levemente sobre la bronceada piel, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la joven, su sonrisa ensanchándose aún más al ver los tensos músculos de sus piernas y como su brazo se estiraba también para intentar acortar la distancia entre ella y el objeto. Sería entonces cuando por unos cortos instantes la verde blusa se movería dejando al descubierto la piel de sus costados y espalda baja. No, a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la estatura de Rafaela, Irises verdes se mantenían fijos sobre la mexicana mientras su espectador se mantenía silenciosamente en la puerta, esperando una señal para hacer su entrada.

Hasta que escucharía la plétora de palabras escapando de la pequeña mujer, mismas que podrían hacer sonrojar hasta al más problemático de los franceses como una virgen en su noche de bodas –¿Problemas?– la joven de los irises caramelo miro sobre su hombro hacia el recién llegado, su labio inferior sobresaliendo levemente mientras sus ojos parecían acusar al rubio por el dilema en el que se encontraba –Abel… ¿Podrías ser un amor y dármela?– murmuro mientras señalaba el objeto que se negaba a ser alcanzado. Sus pasos procrearon un suave eco al chocar contra el piso de madera, sin mucha prisa el neerlandés se colocó detrás de la pelicastaña, su pecho encontrándose contra la espalda de esta mientras su mano se dirigía a tomar el recipiente que la joven insistentemente intentaba alcanzar –Ten– las pequeñas manos tomaron la roja taza de porcelana que le era ofrecida por el joven –Gracias– comento alegremente la chica mientras su cabeza era inclinada lentamente hacia atrás, un ligero cosquilleo recorriendo el pecho del holandés al sentir como las onduladas hebras de la chica se deslizaban contra su piel, los irises de ambos se mantuvieron fijos los unos en los otros.

–Hm…– una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios al ver como la pelicastaña se alzaba nuevamente en las puntas de sus pies. El rubio se encontró inclinándose levemente para encontrarse a la mitad del camino con su acompañante, los labios de ambos encontrándose de ese modo en un gentil beso, los dedos de la mexicana se entrelazaron gentilmente en las hebras rubias, al mismo tiempo que una de las manos del rubio se colocaba sobre la mano libre de la joven, mientras que su compañera se deslizaba sobre la piel que había sido descubierta por la blusa de la mexicana. Debía admitir que le encantaba el familiar contraste del tamaño de sus manos, fácilmente su mano podía envolver por completo la de la latina, dándole esa sensación de que en verdad seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos de hace tiempo atrás –_Goede Morgen, Schatje_– murmuro gentilmente el neerlandés, mientras restregaba su nariz contra las castañas hebras de Rafaela.

El suave eco de un 'beep' llamo la atención de ambos hacia la abandonada taza que el rubio le había entregado a la mexicana, lentamente la joven vertió el humeante liquido en la taza, mientras sonreía ante el suave 'clank' de una taza naranja siendo colocada a un lado de la suya –Buenos días mi Tulipán~– murmuro la ojimiel para después dejar un beso en la mandíbula del rubio al mismo tiempo que su mano se deslizaba sobre su mejilla. Si Abel von Morgens estaba consciente de algo, era que le encantaba la estatura de la mexicana… y no era solamente porque desde donde se encontraba podía 'accidentalmente' alcanzar a mirar ligeramente la bronceada piel de sus pechos gracias a la profunda 'V' de una de sus camisas, ni por como hacía más fácil que los sonrosados labios se deslizaran sobre su mandíbula al inclinarse levemente o por cómo podía fácilmente dejarla descansar sobre su regazo mientras disfrutaban del café matutino.

Ambas siluetas se mantuvieron inmóviles al mismo tiempo que bebían tranquilamente el elixir matutino al que estaban acostumbrados, mientras la mano del neerlandés permanecía descansando sobre la de la latina, el silencio en la habitación solo era roto por sus relajadas respiraciones. Una ligera sonrisa se acomodó sobre los labios de Abel al sentir como las castañas hebras se removían contra su piel, hasta que el movimiento cesaba y la chica recostaba su nuca contra la piel de este, su cuerpo relajándose completamente contra el del rubio, mientras este deslizaba sus dedos sobre la bronceada piel de su mano, lentamente los dedos de ambos se encontraron entrelazados perezosamente. El aroma del café inundaba sus sentidos al igual que la agradable compañía de la persona más importante para cada uno de ellos.

Un suave bostezo escapo de los labios de la pelicastaña mientras mantenía la roja porcelana cerca de su rostro –¿Sueño?– murmuro gentilmente la voz del chico por los aires, mientras una suave negación era toda su respuesta –Si tú lo dices, _Schatje_– murmuro más para sí mismo el ojiverde mientras bebía nuevamente de su taza. Probablemente en algún momento Abel admitiría que su estatura tenía que ver con el cómo le hacía más fácil cargarla hacia la cama una vez que habían terminado con la primer taza de café de la mañana y para repetir el mismo '_Goede Morgen, Schatje_' debajo de las sabanas.

_**~Owari~**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? ¡Espero que bien, ando de vuelta en las andadas con este par de nuevo!~ Honestamente, la historia detrás de esto es que no podía dormir en la noche y quería algo… esponjosito para ayudarme a dormir y este fue el resultado… honestamente se me antojaba más un pedazo de pastel, pero bueno a plenas cuatro de la madrugada eso es un tanto imposible, así que tuve que decidirme por hacer algo fluffy para ustedes y para mí en vez del pastel, espero que les guste. Bueno besos y abrazos para ustedes~ :3

Oh~ Abel me parece tan fácil de hacer sonrojar que simplemente tenía que hacerlo! X3 Hmm… ¿Quién sería el vecino que le dejo la marca a México? Creo que si hay algo notorio en las personas holandesas es su estatura, (Aparte de lo guapos/as que son, pero concentrémonos en la estatura XD) ¡son realmente altos! Entonces me imagino a Rafaela midiendo unos ¿1.66 y Abel unos… 1.90 o quizás más? (Que es la estatura promedio del hombre Holandés según algunas páginas de internet) siempre he encontrado a las parejas de diferentes estaturas adorables. Oh vamos, estando tan alto es obvio que las miradas 'accidentales' pueden suceder. (Si, como no :P) Después de todo, también hubo miradas accidentales a las piernas y vaya que estaban en alto. (nótese el sarcasmo)

Holanda es conocida por tener una cultura muy extensa sobre el café y en México es muy común tomarlo en la mañana, a veces en la tarde con pan dulce e igual en la noche. Entonces me es muy sencillo ver a estos dos compartiendo una taza en la mañana.

Goede Morgen = Buenos Días

Schatje = Amor o Cariño

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
